Captivity
by Safe runner
Summary: When those you care about are threatened, you have no choice but to obey your enemy... Ratchet fears the worst is yet to come.
1. Attention of the medic kind

Transformers Prime.

Ratchet centric.

Summary: Ratchet is captured by the Decepticons and is forced to work with Knock Out. Of course, Ratchet is very much against working for the 'Cons... but when lives are on the line, what can he do?

* * *

_Crack!_ The business end of a blaster rifle jabbed into his back to make him keep up the pace. He followed the footsteps a head of him that clanged in hard echo with his own and of those behind him. His hands bound behind his back in stasis cuffs, no doubt there was a line on him that prevented him from simply walking away.

Being led, blinded with his external sensory capacitors damaged during his capture which was likely on purpose, to Primus knows where on the Decepticon ship was the last thing Ratchet had on his activities list.

Probably the brig. Where else would Decepticons keep an Autobot? Thats where he had woken up.

He had already been to the bridge... which even though he put up a brave show, it was not an experience he wanted to go through again. Megatron had simply laughed, amused at his threats and had him taken away with a light flick of his wrist.

He tilted his head slightly, working inwardly on tapping his communications systems and growled. His long range communication was still offline and further inspection revealed extensive damage that could take hours upon hours to repair. How _convenient_ for the 'Cons.

Ratchet was no idiot. The execution of the way the Decepticons separated him from Bumblebee when they were ambushed at the site of another Energon deposit, was very much on purpose. He hoped that Optimus and Smokescreen did not have the same kind of welcoming party he and Bee did. He specially hoped the same for Arcee and Bulkhead as well. Each team was scouting faint signals of Energon, the kind that comes from deposits being unearthed by natural means. They took the risk because they were certain the Decepticons were too preoccupied by their own Energon mine and the Autobots desperately needed more with another bot to support. Never did Ratchet think it would be such an elaborate set up.

"Ngh!" He took another jab of the Decepticon's riffle arm in the back telling him to walk faster. He complied... for now; his class as a medic was no match for a ship full of Decepticons in any attempt for escape. He will need some sort of an edge if he was ever going to get out of the alive. That led to another thought. A question actually.

Why was he still alive?

Why didn't Megatron kill him on the bridge of the _Nemesis_ with a live video feed flaunting his termination of the Autobot medic to Optimus Prime? It would certainly be a critical blow to Team Prime. So why didn't they seize the chance? Even though it may be a blessing, Ratchet hoped it was, it gave him a sinking pit feeling in his spark that this was the beginning of the worst of it all. They wanted him for something... and they needed him alive for the time being.

He heard the swishing if doors and knew they were entering a room. The footsteps in front of him stopped and so he stopped as well.

"Finally! Though you could've roughed him up a little more. I only need his mind and hands for this."

Ratchet's mouth formed a snarl. The voice belonged to the Decepticon's own medic, Knock Out. Was this so-called _doctor_ to be his interrogator? Torturer more likely. Well, they can try all they want, he will never betray Autobot secrets.

The guard in front of him grumbled for a few nanokliks, or a few earth seconds... Ratchet had been in interaction with the humans so much that their conventions of telling time were more ingrained now than Cybertronian units. When the guard behind him then spoke up, a tad eager, "We can... _rough him up_... if you like."

"Hn, forget it, he's already here." Knock Out responded in a bored, almost indifferent tone. Footsteps closed in on Ratchet and he felt fingertips touch the side of his helm, pressing the device that was the cause of his optics to go dark. The circular attachment fell seemingly dead into Knock Out's awaiting hand as Ratchet's optics slowly lit in their deep cerulean blue hue. The Autobot medic blinked as his vision came back.

The room they were in was different than what he imagined his place of torture would be. In fact it looked like a Decepticon version of a medical bay/laboratory area. Looking around, Ratchet, right off the bat said, "I'm not fixing any Decepticons."

"I would not ask that of you _doctor_." Standing less than a foot away from Ratchet now, Knock Out rolled his eyes and then with a little venom, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own. I am also a doctor after all."

"That still remains to be seen."

Knock Out growled at the Autobot's comment but then smirked, "Only Autobots need to worry, should they ever land on my operating table."

To make a point, Knock Out's hand formed a spinning saw pointed very close to Ratchet's main Energon line in his neck. It was almost too tempting for him to simply let the Autobot be left at that. With a dark smirk, Knock Out's saw lowered from Ratchet's neck to his chest plate, sawing a nice little crevice into the middle of the medic's chassis. Ratchet cringed as his nerve centers flared up, he tried backing away but the guard behind him suddenly put a grip on him tightly. A small trickle of Energon leaked from the fresh wound, not life threatening at all but will become an annoyance if left unattended.

And Knock Out did not stop there, this was too satisfying and a sick ecstasy washed over him. The saw moved left and put a deep scar into the Autobot insignia on Ratchet's chest, sparks flew as he cut into the medic, splitting the symbol in nearly diagonal halves. Knock Out was getting so engrossed in his meticulous work that he did not notice the leader of the Decepticons enter the medical bay through the door to which Ratchet's back faced.

"Knock Out!"

The sharp, harsh toned reprimand snapped Knock Out out his moment of pleasure and he took a step back away from Ratchet, "My lord Megatron, I was merely showing the Autobot who is in charge of this medbay."

"And I am in charge of you Knock Out, remember that well." Megatron warned the Decepticon physician with a quick, stern look.

"Of course, my Lord." Knock Out bowed, his voice sincere. Bad things happened very quickly to those Megatron had in his dwindling circle of commanders.

The warlord approached the prisoner, his frame loomed over like an ominous cloud. Ratchet glared with as much hate and bravery he had in his spark. He was sure now that the show on bridge was for the troops, how the feeble medic could be taken from the Autobots so easily. Now was the time to discuss _business_. Megatron leaned in close to Ratchet.

"Do you know why you are still alive?"

"...You need me." Ratchet looked away.

Megatron leaned back into an upright position, hands crossed behind his back, authoritative. "You are as smart as they say. Good. Then there wont be any problems..."

Ratchet cocked a brow as he looked back at the Decepticon leader. Megatron just returned it with a fiendish grin and nodded to a figure behind him. Soundwave strode past them to a console, and with a few clicks of the keypad an image was brought up onto the screen above it.

It was a picture of a sleepy town in a arid, desert setting. A picture of a _familiar_ town.

Ratchet's optics widened and his jaw went slack as he realized they did not need to torture him for information. They already have the most important piece data. The location of the base!

It was Jasper. Jasper, Nevada. Oh, Primus, this cannot be true...

* * *

End chapter 1

Tell me what you think?

Tips are very much appreciated as I am always trying to improve.


	2. Three Days

Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime.

* * *

The images of sunny Jasper, Nevada flashed before his optics.

Ratchet's spark was now beating hard, it felt like a force was trying to pound it's way out. H-How? How could they have pin-pointed this location? They had been so careful! The shielding- The disguises- The ground bridge uses-... How could they have found...?

"This location has been a point of origin for your allies, specifically..." The dark voice of Megatron paused as he glanced to Soundwave. The spy master turned to face them from the console and brought up another image on his own faceless helm-screen. Ratchet's spark nearly stopped beating. It wasn't the base he needed to worry about... it was...

The children! Jack, Miko, and Rafael.

"Specifically, the human younglings who seem to always get in the way." Megatron continued, his hand then gestured back back to the console screen. "Soundwave has determined _this_ is where they reside... is it not?

Ratchet's frame shook with rage as he struggled against the binds and Vehicons that held him back "You... you... monster! If you've harmed them I'll-!"

"Calm down, _Ratchet_, nothing has happened to them... yet. All will be determined by whether _you_ cooperate with us or _not_." Megatron merely chuckled, amused at the bound medic's emotional reaction to caring about insects. "Your attachment to these creatures is disgusting; however, _useful_ in my favor."

Ratchet growled in response but said nothing, his struggling dimmed as it was futile to waste the effort.

"You developed the Synthetic Energon." Megatron did not waste anymore time getting to the point. "And now you will develop the product for _me_. I assume I do not have to tell you what will happen if you are _uncooperative_...?"

Megatron raised his hand, the shadow of which closed in on Soundwave's picture of the children as the warlord clenched into a _fist_ and Ratchet's helm sunk, optics closed with sorrow. After a few moments of silence, slowly with optics still not looking, the Autobot medic nodded slightly.

Grinning like a devil, Megatron looked satisfied beyond words, "Good. You will be working with Knock Out..."

"This should be _fun_." Knock Out's voice chimed in.

As Megatron turned his back to head to the only way in and out of the medical bay, he continued."You will have three earth days before I decide to destroy the human settlement anyways. However, if your work deems _promising_... perhaps we can bargain for more time for your human younglings."

Ratchet continued to avoid optic contact.

"Three days. Time starts now." With that said, Megatron left the room and Soundwave followed. The two guards that led Ratchet to the medbay took selected places on each side of the door.

Ratchet scowled after them. He knew Megatron did not bargain for any reason except for his own gains, that town was in trouble whether Ratchet complied or not, because Megatron knew where the children lived. However, it seems that the Decepticons did not know the Autobot base was located in the same town, which he hoped will work as an advantage. He hoped Optimus and the others were alright, and secretly hoped the children were with them right that moment.

A hand placed on his shoulder plating, Ratchet's head snapped up to see Knock Out smirking down at him. The Decepticon doctor spoke in that suave but devious voice, "I'll separate your cuffs if you promise to behave." _  
_

"And what do you think is going to prevent me from extinguishing your spark?" Ratchet snarled.

"Ah, ah, ah," Knock Out wagged a finger. "Have you already forgotten what Lord Megatron said? You really are getting old. Your precious human friends will be organic paste on the surface of this planet if you cause any trouble. And those guards go where ever you and I go. However, you give _me_ any trouble, and I'll continue to give you a total body makeover."

Knock Out's finger traced along the deep cut in Ratchet's chassis to remind the Autobot of their earlier meeting. A burning sensation spilled from the wound and Ratchet grimaced, his hands clenched behind his back. He huffed when Knock Out pulled away, "You don't frighten me."

Knock Out shrugged the comment off like he did not care as he walked to the science station in a casual manner and began to type at the console. The image of Jasper, Nevada disappeared from the screen to be replaced with another of what looked to be part of the formula for Synth-En.

"Thanks to your previous contribution, we were able to analyze part of the formula. Unfortunately, because the sample was contaminated... we only have part of the formula. Your fault." At the last remark Knock Out turned his head, giving Ratchet a look of disdain.

Ratchet cautiously walked over staring at the screen with scientific interest, realizing that Knock Out was referring to the incident when he confronted Megatron and ended up going head to head with the Decepticon medic over the siphoned Synthetic Energon from his systems. But last he could remember was the bottle breaking and the Synth-En going to waste. "How did you get that?"

"Lets just say you might be good at fixing things, but not _as_ good at breaking things." The red 'Con held up a glass dish at eye level with less than a drop of green substance inside.

Ratchet's brow rose in surprise. Synth-En! So they were able to get a sample...

Knock Out placed the petri-dish under the nano-scope and turned around to face Ratchet, "Unfortunately, the side effects are going to be an issue..."

"Let me guess, Megatron doesn't want every one of his soldiers challenging his leadership." Ratchet finished.

"You _do_ catch on fast; that kind of _cockiness_ is... well, undesirable in an army." Knock Out stared at the medic coolly before giving a short nod to one of the Vehicon guards at the door before turning back to the console.

The Vehicon summoned proceeded to approach the Autobot with a key card who watched the Decepticon intently as with a tap of the card to the cuffs, the stasis cuffs unlocked and released. Ratchet inspected his wrist joints with a quick feel of each. No damage or metal chaffing.

Knock Out smirked at Ratchet while the Autobot medic moved closer to the science station. It was as though the 'Con just won a battle with the medic and in some ways he did.

As much as Ratchet would love to stall the project instead of helping the enemy produce a potentially unlimited power supply, he could not stop thinking of the innocent lives at stake. It pained his spark, the guilt of knowing he was trading one evil for a lesser one but evil nonetheless. And for how long?

Three days to produce the formula. Three days to get a message to the Autobots. Three days to save all that Rafael has ever known. Three Days to save what Miko would call "her livelihood". Three days to save what is left of Jack's family. Three days to save what Ratchet has come to call his home and those he has come to care about.

"Three days..." Ratchet vented a humanistic exhale as though he dreaded his next words. "Let's get to work."

* * *

End chapter 2

Thank you for your support, it is always nerve wrecking when delving into a new series.

Tips are always appreciated as I'm always trying to improve.


	3. Recollection

Chapter 3

Captivity

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers franchise.

* * *

At the base of the Himalayan Mts. Arcee let out a grunt as she bladed another Decepticon's head, this time taking it off, as Bulkhead pounded another's helm into its chassis.

"These guys didn't stand a chance." As Bulkhead landed one more blow, the fatal one.

Arcee agreed as head, still showering bright spark embers, and the shoulders it belonged to fell from her hands, "They should have known better not to try and sneak up on a stealth expert. Glad we were able to ambush _them_ instead for once."

"Looks like that's the last of 'em." Bulkhead discarded the limp body of the 'Con with the others defeated from its party.

"Okay, communications should work then..." Arcee accessed her long range communications only to grimace when she recieves blarring static. "_Ugh_! No dice..."

A few kilometers away, a Decepticon in hiding decided to make a break for it and ran out from its rock cover up the mountain trail, to try to get to a good vantage point to transform and fly out.

Bulkhead had the luck of spotting the runaway and pointed it out to the two-wheeler in a casual sort of way, "Arcee, one's getting away."

"Not for long..." she picked up the head she just decapitated. She took careful aim and launched the head spinning towards the Decepticon. The 'Con did not get very far from its hiding spot before being knocked out by the object from behind.

"Nice lobb."

"Thanks."

"Yeah that was a wicked awesome throw! And guess what? I got it on camera!"

"Miko! ?"

Arcee groaned, she should have known better to expect anything else for the near inseperable pair. She tapped her comm to call home; however, when static came through, she hung her head.

Of course... true to human rule number one: what ever could go wrong will most likely go wrong.

...

Half way around the world in the forests of northern North America, Optimus Prime was not in the best of predicaments. The signal turned out to be fake, that much was deduced, and it appeared the Decepticons were to blame. They caught him and Smokescreen by surprise and then left almost as quickly as they came. With their communications being jammed, Optimus could only assume this has happened with the others as well.

He knew decision to continue looking for the source of the Energon signal would cost energy; however, if he was correct in thinking the source was also what was jamming their comms, it would be less time than walking out of the range of the device in the dense forest. The trees grew so closely together that vehicle mode was useless, even traversing in their proto-forms became more difficult as they moved deeper into the forest while following the signal. They were so close.

Taking a glance at Smokescreen, who was still eager for a fight and disappointed the Decepticons had left so abruptly, the rookie paused on the trail as he groaned his frustration, again, but this time was a little different, "I wasn't finished kicking some tailpipes, why do you think they ran?"

Optimus looked up to the treetops, to the stars, for some sort of inspiration to answer the many questions to the unsettling circumstances, "What ever the Decepticons were here for... they must have found. The question is, _what_ were they looking for?"

"Beats me..." Smokescreen answered impulsively.

Optimus Prime gave a short nod and reached up for something. In his looking above for support he happened to spot an object lodged in the high tree tops. It was a beacon that emitted low signals of Energon at three minute intervals. The oval orb fit nicely into the palm of Optimus' hand as he brought it down to level with Smokescreen.

"Yep, that's the source of the signal alright." Smokescreen confirmed.

Within the next second, Optimus Prime's hand closed shut tight and with a crunch, the beacon was destroyed. With two fingers to his helm, the leader of the Autobots began to call base.

...

Egypt. Bumblebee awoke dazed and entirely covered in sand. It was a good thing sand storms occur in deserts, the 'Con's would have scrapped him if the storm hadn't obscured their vision. He hid right under their noses in vehicle mode, powering down to avoid detection. He changed his form as he stood up, sand falling away like golden waterfalls, his optics adjusted to to the setting sun. The last he saw the sun it was nearly three quarters of the way through the sky when he and Ratchet had arrived to investigate the Energon signal... and they got a small party of Decepticons and Insecticons instead.

The ambush! Ratchet!

The young scout's head turned left and then right, scanning for any sign of his elder. There was none. He tried to radio but looked down when there was no answer. Brushing the last of the sand from his frame while he went over the recent battle in his mind, trying to find clues to where the medic was. It might be that Ratchet had been buried in the sand by the sand storm... no, then there would have been a gruff voice in his comm-link asking to dig him out by now.

Bumblebee closed his optics as he accessed his memory banks, remembering the events of not too long ago...

_... Stepping out from the green vortex of the ground bridge onto the desert landscape that consisted of numerous sand dunes that moved at a slow rate by human standards. Bee liked the desert, it was beautiful and a wonder to him. Ratchet on the otherhand... He heard his companion grumble, "I just know I'm going to find this sand substance in my ports and other places where it should not be."_

_It made Bumblebee laugh at his elder. Sand was harmless, so Bumblebee thought; however, the heat was excruciating, for humans that is, and was glad none of the humans were with them. He would like Raf to see this but some other time when it as not so hot. Infact, he proceeeded to radio the base to tell the young boy just that.._

_"No worries, maybe during winter break we can-*zzzzzzkshh*" Raf's voice was cut off as static filled his comm-link and Bumblebee let out a whirr of concern before turning to face Ratchet. _

_"Communications are being jammed!" Ratchet growled._

_"There he is! Take him!" Shouts could be heard from not too far off and blaster shots suddenly wizzed by Bumblebee's visor. They were under attack. Every thing happened fast as the two were outnumbered by a small garrison of Decepticon flyers and ground recon. The green flash of Decepticon ground troops retreating through their own ground bridge when winds started to blow hard and stand was getting kicked up. Bee was distracted by his own adversaries to see if Ratchet was alright. _

_A wall of sand suddenly consumed him and his enemies. He knew he could not fight in this mess and quickly changed into his alt form. He could not drive very well in the sand, he already knew that from a past experience, and the noise of his engines would be louder than the howling of the winds. He deduced the best course of survival was to stay put. He felt proud of himself that his quick thinking saved his aft as the Decepticons transformed and shakily flew up and out of the storm._

_And... then nothing. All Bumblebee was to do now was patiently wait out the storm. That was going to be hard. The patient part._

But what happened to Ratchet? Was it really possible they captured him?

The scout tried his communications again but there was no answer besides the now annoying noise of static. Signal's still jammed, he couldn't contact base or Optimus or any one. From his scans the Energon signal was gone, buried in the sand he supposed.

Standing up top the sand dune he ended up on, Bumblebee let out a low moaning whimper of worry as he looked up to the darkening sky which revealed so many stars...

...

* * *

End chapter 3

Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome.

This chapter has not been triple checked. Forgive any spelling errors or in fact tell me about 'em.

Tips and advice are always appreciated as I am always trying to improve.


	4. Analysis

Chapter 4

Captivity

Enjoy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and be glad I don't... I'm more likely to duck it up.

* * *

Ratchet spent the next several earth hours starring down the lens of the nano-scope doing his own analysis of the Decepticon's sample of Synth-En. The soft glow of the console screen above him cast a blue hue onto his frame.

Lifting his helm from the nanoscope, taking a glance over in Knock Out's direction and scowled.

The Decepticon medic was at the moment leaning back against another console, one hand gripping a polishing instrument and the other raised towards the ceiling. He was using the active rotary buffer to polish an area underneath his arm.

"You could help you know." Ratchet huffed as he straightened himself out from the position of leaning over the science station, turning around to face the _busy_ 'Con.

"You insisted on doing what _I've_ already done." Knock Out paused in his buffering, waving the instrument as he talked. "This is what I do on my off duty hours. It's now _your_ job to get the formula into a working product. I'm just here to... _supervise_... to make sure you don't try putting one over on us, not that you would want to do that with your precious human lives on the line."

Ratchet growled under his breath.

"Any chance you will make yourself useful by handing me what I need?" Exploring the extent of Knock Out's participation.

The Decepticon froze and arched a brow, his optics held a deadpanned look, "Seriously?"

"Right... that was a long shot..." The Autobot rubbed his optics with his index and thumb as he rotated to face the science station again. Getting the progress of synthesizing the Energon to the point where he himself was at in his own experiments would take little over eight hours barring that no complications arise. The problem that was mainly on his mind was... what then? Ratchet had no idea where to start in engineering the Synth-En to not affect the mind that produced the... _cockiness_ as Knock Out had aptly described, however, keeping the boosted strength and agility.

It pained him to be doing this. Handing such an advantage over to the Decepticons went against every reason in his spark. But with what they have holding over him, what choice did he have?

There was also another thought nagging at his spark, one he would be ashamed to admit he was thinking about...

What would happen to himself when he succeeded?

After all is done, what then? As long as the humans are safe... that's all that matters, that's what Optimus would want and what Ratchet himself feels now too. How can their safety be guaranteed? Surely the 'Cons wou-

The 'Cons! _Hmph_! He trusted the Decepticons just about as much as he trusted Bulkhead with his tools. When something has outlived its usefulness they throw it away for scraps! That is, by no doubt, what awaits him at the finish line.

Taking another look in Knock Out's direction, the 'Con had gone back to inspecting his finish for nicks or scratches, Ratchet then hunched back over the nano-scope. His hands gripped the sides of the geometric shape of the protruding metal to which the nano-scope had been bolted as his mind raced through scenario after scenario. He took another glance at the Decepticon medic before his optics scanned the nearby tool table. Among the tool was a small device, a repair unit, most often used to repair damaged communication arrays. The tool had a slender handle that ended in a cone shaped hook.

Ratchet's spark began to pump rapidly. All he needed to do was reach over and steal the tool casually as though it was what he needed. And it looked like Knock Out was paying more attention to his paint job than to what Ratchet was doing right then...

_Badump..._

Ratchet was still hunched over the nano-scope while his hand carefully and slowly reached out over the tool table. His digits itched with anxiety as they inched ever closer to the instrument.

_Badump..._

His spark was nearly jumping out of his chest with excitement as they wrapped around the handle of the repair unit and gripped it. He wasn't out of the woods yet though.

_Badump... Badump..._

He carefully pulled his hand away with the tool, trying not to disturb the placement of the other tools; he brought the tool up to his chest plate to hide it from Knock Out's view.

but, he was not careful enough...

_Clang!_

Ratchet cringed as a tool fell to the floor. He was too hasty in retrieving the instrument the back of his hand pushed a sautering tool off the table.

Ratchet knew that certainly would have caught Knock Out's attention so he had to work fast. Bringing his other arm close to his chest, he flips open the panel that held the screen used to monitor Autobot life signals while off base. That screen was dark due to damages to those sensors and down link to the base, he wont need it anyways...

Forcefully, he quickly pried the screen up to reveal circuitry underneath. Ratchet slid the tool painfully with a grimace among his wires and nerves, then replacing the screen again. With a final latch of the panel Ratchet vented to ease the pain.

And just in time, Knock Out's hand latched onto Ratchet's shoulder, "What did you do?"

"Hn! I was looking for a micro-scanner... but your tools look so different that I simply grabbed the wrong one." Ratchet growled at the 'Con as he turned to face him. "So I tossed it."

Knockout looked over the tool try then back to Ratchet, mouth forming a sneer, "Don't try to play me for a fool, Autobot."

"Like I care."

"If you don't hand it over I'll-"

"What? You'll what?" Ratchet scoffed. "Last time I checked you still need me."

"I don't need to kill you to make you beg for mercy." A hand was replaced with a whirring saw that raised into attack position.

"Let's go then." Ratchet this time was not bound by stasis cuffs and being held back by Vehicons this time and instinctively his left hand transformed into his knife. He kept his other hand at bay, the one he just did impromptu surgery on, transforming it with a foreign object inside would cause irreparable damages to his systems and even impair on his ability as a medic and scientist.

Ratchet lowered his bladed arm in a block as Knock Out brought down his own saw blade. "You're going to need a medic when I'm through with you."

"I can say the same- Ngh!" Ratchet countered as Knock Out's next attack sawed a cut on his brow near his optic.

"You were saying?" The Decepticon smirked.

"Grah!" Ratchet charged and headbutted Knock Out's helm while he was distracted with his momentary victory. As soon as the 'Con hit the floor, Ratchet grinned, "Hooah."

"That word is so annoying-... You.. You... scratched my plating!" Knock Out seethed as he clutched his face. "I just buffed it!"

The two medics clashed, exchanging blows of the words, fists and blades, and after a few more minutes both were leaking Energon and venting heavily.

"Are you two lovebirds finished?"

They had been too busy fighting that they did not notice Dreadwing enter the medbay.

Knock Out growled at the mech's words as he held onto his shoulder plating to keep it from falling off, "What in the pit do you want? !"

Ratchet scowled at the new arrival, the cut above his face plate was bleeding energon and a few more bleeding cuts patterned his frame; if it had been one of his Autobots that said that he would have told them off something fierce.

"Lord Megatron wanted to make sure the prisoner is well fed." The flyer held up a cube of Energon in his hand.

"That's very thoughtful." Ratchet snorted as he limped slightly back to the console of the nano-scope. He again braced the console the scope was welded to, he vented. He would not give the Decepticon medic the satisfaction of seeing him buckle under the low energy and wound received.

"Touchy, touchy..." Dreadwing chuckled darkly as he tossed the cube at Ratchet. The cube lightly landed on the floor next to the Autobot's feet.

Ratchet glanced at the cube for a second then back at his console. Quietly he slid the cube with his foot closer to him and under his shadow the blue screen cast.

* * *

End chapter 4

I enjoy having Knock Out and Ratchet go at each other like this. Makes me happy.

Thanks for your support, loyal, avid, and new! Tips and advice are much appreciated as I am always trying to improve!

Til next time! (This chapter had not gone through 3rd check...)


	5. We will never give up

Chapter 5!

So sorry that updating has taken so long... real life stuff, ya'know?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

The desert was hot and windy. Three Autobots stood anxiously at the precipice of the green vortex that was the ground bridge. It had been open for a couple minutes, at least a couple minutes too long for some.

"Ratchet?" Optimus Prime tapped his communications again. "Bumblebee?"

After another few seconds of silence, Arcee stepped forward, "I can't take waiting around like this."

"I second that." Bulkhead's voice sounded beside her. "With nothing working, no comm, no scanners, they'd be lucky to find us. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

_Two grains in a sea of sand..._ The Prime shut his optics not in desperation but in near frustration. After consideration, Optimus spoke, "I believe the circumstances call for a search. Autobots..."

The Autobots' leader stopped in mid-command, his optics adjusting to the winds whipping sand into his field of vision. He spotted a bright yellow blur in the distance among the deep, orange gold.

Back at base. Up top on the second floor, the children stood pressed against the railing. Jack and Miko huddled closer to the youngest of their trio. Their own bot guardians and friends they know are alive and well... but...

"C'mon Bee..." Rafael whispered desperately as he stared unblinking at the portal.

Smokescreen manned the ground bridge reluctantly. He shifted his weight from one side to the other uneasily, though he dutifully had a servo on the disengage lever and his optics scanning for signs of his comrades.

The green vortex remained void of the Autobots... until the tell tale sparks of a traveler in transit and then the form of Arcee appeared with Bulkhead behind her. The two looked a little shaken even though they'd been gone for ten minutes at most. The children however were just excited that they were back, of course nothing bad could happen to their big bot friends...

Jack waved at his motorcycle, "Hey Arcee."

While Miko leaned over the edge to get closer to her own guardian, her hand waving, "Bulkhead!"

Raf felt a squeeze on his heart and heat well to his eyes, "Where's Bumblebee...?"

Right on que, walking slow and trailing sand, the yellow bot appeared in the vortex.

"Bumblebee!" Raf shouted happily and waved from the railing.

Optics widening, Bumblebee buzzed and beeped his joy to see Raf again as he trotted over. Lifting his little friend, Bee beeped an apology for making him worry, his optics shifting guiltily.

"It's alright Bee." Raf smiled brightly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Hey, where's doc-bot?" Smokescreen's voice cut through the mushy atmosphere given off by the reunion. Bee's helm looked down and away from his human friend as his frame trembled. Standing in Bee's palm, Raf could feel the vibration and placed a hand on one of his friend's fingers.

The human children had forgotten about the eldest bot; Miko and Jack began to turn their heads wondering if they had somehow missed Ratchet coming through the groundbridge.

Raf looked up at his friend, "Bee...?"

Bumblebee shook his head slowly, his whirring low and almost sounded painful to utter.

"Ratchet's been... kidnapped?" Rafael's lip quivered even as Bumblebee brought him to his chest for comfort.

"No..." Miko whispered, she seemed to pale as her fists clenched up while Jack placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort, though he himself looked very worried. They'd never really experienced a loss of one of the bot's before and each of them are considered to be very good friends..

Optimus finally came back through the groundbridge and the portal closed. Observing the reactions of the children he gathered they had already been informed, a burden he could have born himself though secretly relieved it was over with. With a sigh, the Autobot leader stepped forwards taking over in giving the rest of the information, "It appears to be intentional that Ratchet was the target. Why, on the other hand, remains is uncertain. Megatron has made no demands as of yet..."

"The whole situation with the other signals was a set up." Arcee commented. "So we'd have to use everyone we've got and getting Ratchet out of the base's shielding."

"But they couldn't have known which signal Ratchet was going to be sent to," Jack stepped forwards. "How did they know where Ratchet was?"

"They didn't." Smokescreen answered. "Optimus and I were ambushed at our location, except.. they left early."

Arcee crossed her arms, "So were me and Bulkhead. A team of drones. Fortunately, we were able to catch them by surprise."

Bee buzzed in, :Us too... but something happened... like a sandstorm. I think it might've been a weird coincidence, but it shielded their escape... and mine.: He looked low, guilty that Ratchet was taken and he couldn't even stop them.

"And now the Doc is with the 'Con's..." Bulkhead could feel the uneasiness in the air. They knew what happened to Captured Autobots and the children could only guess from what they've been exposed to.

"What do we do now?" Raf asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Optimus' optics shifted to the young teen, then to the group as a whole, "Bringing Ratchet home is the of the up most importance. He's experienced enough to know how to handle his situation... what ever it may be. He is still alive and I refuse to believe otherwise. We can only hope he will hold out long enough for us to mount a rescue."

"Give'em hell Ratchet..." Smokescreen whispered.

0000000000000000000

"Atch! That is not what I asked for! I need a triphase burner! Not a resonating burner, that would ruin the sample!" Ratchet growled at Knock Out. "If you kept your medical facility clean and organized you'd find things a lot better!"

"You asked for a burner, you rusted out glitch, you didn't specify which. Don't take out your short comings on me, it's bad enough I have to babysit you!" Knock Out strode away angrily and retrieved the right tool. He slammed it on the table where Ratchet was working.

"There, one triphase burner. Happy cooking." he huffed and stepped back to take care of medical reports.

"I'll be lucky if it's not broken, now." Ratchet pinched his brow and vented deeply. The instrument was old and he wondered if it even worked before Knock Out had his hands on it. "Are you Decepticons always so careless with your tools?"

"Who uses a triphase burner anymore?" Knock Out scoffed. "Never had to perform delicate work quite on the molecular level."

Of course the Con's wouldn't have to... since they were the ones who usually developed bio-weapons and weren't the ones treating victims of such. Just another reminder that he was in the hands of his enemy, working on what would be the cure of any Energon crisis and will turn the tides of the war... which will be in the possession of Megatron...

"I hate this..." Ratchet uttered as he turned on the tool and placed it under the sample.

"And I don't care." Knock Out mused from his own console.

* * *

End chapter 5

Comments and advice are much appreciated as I am always trying to improve! Thank you.

Til next chapter.


	6. Violation to the core

Chapter 6

TFP

Captivity

Enjoy

* * *

**2 days 12 hours remaining:**

A green glow washed over Ratchet's face as he held up a canister close to his optics. Inside it, a green liquid stilled and rested. "The first phase. This is the substance which I made in my lab and used... on myself..." he felt shame well up inside him, creating a bitter taste on his glossa as he thought back to how foolish he was to be his own test subject.

Turning to Knock Out, Ratchet held out the canister, "We'll need to test it then adjust accordingly... do you have test machines ready?"

Knock Out smirked at him, "We have something better than that." As the medical bay doors swished open on cue and two drones walked in dragging another Vehicon who looked to be near exhaustion.

An experienced medic like Ratchet could tell at first glance that the drone was suffering from Energon deficiency, "That bot's been starved..." he pointed out as horror seeped into him while he watched the Vehicon be bolted to the medical berth, it was too weak to struggle and painfully pitiful groans in place of protests.

Ratchet's attention was turned back to Knock Out when the Con medic spoke with such a casualness, an evil delight...

"A simple test machine can't tell us how he feels or the full effects... and there are plenty more where he came from."

"Are you out of your malfunctioning mind?! I will not test this on a live subject!" Ratchet's face plates heated up angrily, his servos clenching into fists at his sides.

"Excuse me... _Decepticon_." Knock Out laughed as he pointed to his symbol. "Did your processor glitch in thinking this would be ethical? We need results _now_... unless you want your precious humans to be incinerated?"

"I want no part of it..." Ratchet grimaced as he could feel his tanks wanting to purge from the inner turmoil of rights and wrongs. He hated Knock Out... he hated himself that he engineered Synth-En in the first place... Now he was expected to use living bots as experiments. The medic glared and slammed his fist on the console, "Testing on a live subject is wrong on the highest of levels! It's immoral-"

"All the more reason.."

"A violation of the rights of any sentient being!"

"Are you seriously trying to pull that with _me_..?"

The two had been so busy bickering did not notice the figure looming in the shadows...

"Knock Out..." Rasped the deep voice of the Decepticon leader. "Test the serum, with or with out him."

Knock Out was stunned still for a split second and then a twisted grin of delight crept over his faceplate, "As you wish, my liege."

"Megatron..." Ratchet uttered as he looked up, optics wide. The mech had too surprised him with his sudden presence.

"As for you..." Megatron's form entered into full view. "I suppose you've been working hard to save your precious human allies. Perhaps a reward.."

"I don't want scrap from you." Ratchet snapped, turning his helm away.

"Oh? But you have taken scraps from me. I provided the fuel which you just consumed hours earlier." The warlord's mouth formed a sneering grin. "Perhaps instead of offering a reward... I should be taking payments."

Ratchet froze as his spark pounded, slowly he tilted his helm up to Megatron with a fierce look on his faceplate, "I wont give you _anything_ that wasn't part of our bargain. Nothing more... nothing less."

The warlord approached him with a menacing aura, his form casting a shadow over Ratchet and the medic's optics grew wider as Megatron's full torso filled his vision..

"You've been working too hard, you haven't been paying attention, Doctor. I _take_ what I want." Megatron reached out to grab Ratchet as the medic backed up and became trapped between the gladiator and a console. Ratchet could not escape as a clawed servo clasped around his neck good and tight, nearly lifting him off the ground with minimal effort. Grasping at Megatron's wrist... the medic's struggles did not faze the the dark lord.

"No... no get away from me!" Ratchet strained his vocals and he felt his spark pounding hard as he panicked. The warlord was stronger than he was, that was no secret. His energon lines could be crushed with a simple squeeze of Megatron's grip... however, that would be useless if the current batch of the serum failed he would need to make adjustments to it. But death is certainly not the only atrocity the mech was capable of inflicting...

"I'm going to have a bit of fun with you while I can," The dark chuckle Megatron let out gave chills spreading down Ratchet's back plates and caused his tanks to churn at the sheer horror of that sentence.

He was going to be violated.

It was not unheard of during the war for prisoners of the Decepticons to be used and abused while they were not being tortured for information or killed off. Ratchet had always been the one to treat such cases... never actually had he ever become the victim of such heinous crimes. Megatron pulled him, whether he was willing or not, towards the medbay doors.

"No... no! Megatron you will regret this! I swear to Primus you will! I won't be able to work.. this will affect my work!" Ratchet scrambled for reasons that could keep him safe from harm, even threatening the continuation of the project. However, Megatron shot him a look of one who wasn't going to deter... one who was going to enjoy tearing him apart, invade his body... and make sure he survives to feel every single shred of it because his skills are still needed.

"I doubt you will need the use of such faculties in the process of testing." As the warlord continued to haul him out of the medical facility.

Even Knock Out cringed at the sounds of scraping metal as Ratchet, screaming for mercy, was helplessly dragged away by the larger mech.

.

A few hours later, the screeching of metal being towed along reached Knock Out's audios as the medical bay doors swished open.

Ratchet had to be dragged in by two drones who threw him to the ground in a crumpled heap... energon and some other transfluid trickling from his mouth from purging and his pelvic guard was torn apart and hanging, barely attached by wires.

The Decepticon medic cringed and held his arm up as to ward away the damage as though it might be contagious. He looked at him with disgust as Ratchet glared right back at him, wiping the fluids from his face plate. The Autobot slowly got to his feet and limped right past Knock Out, "Do not speak. Please.. just let me suffer this shame in silence.."

Ratchet spoke with anger, pure hate... and embarrassment. He sat down with a straining groan in a corner of the medbay, facing away from Knock Out and his live experiment. The medic's plates could not stop from trembling at how shaken he was. There was no crime crueler than the deep violation of his body... and letting him live to remember it.

He looked to his arm with the tool in his arm... he could use it... end everything right then and there. A simple flick of his wrist and he would be useless to their plans... and he wouldn't have to remember hs own screams in his audios and that monster's lustful voice telling him how wonderful he was... Ratchet clutched his hands to his helm and shut his optics to keep from purging again.

Bzzzzt...

Ratchet froze. It was so sudden and so slight that he nearly missed it...

Bzzzt...

A faint static coming from his long range communications as though someone were trying to send him a message... But his communications array was disabled, he could not send nor should he be able to receive. It could be just back static from the damaged nodes..

Bzzt...

However, if it was a message trying to get to him... Then Optimus and Team Prime was still searching for him! Slowly and unwillingly, hope seeped back into his spark. The feeling had abandoned him during his time with Megatron..

Bzt...

And the sound was gone...

* * *

End chapter 6

Thanks for all your support guys! However, in light of this Friday's episode and the episode after that... I may discontinue this before it gets really AU... I know its sad and you'd want to know what would happen next to poor Ratchet and Knock Out, and Team Prime; but i just wouldn't be able to handle it.. this story was never meant to be AU from the beginning... but time passed and my stupid self could not catch up and the series out grew the story and has done so even more in the last Synthen episodes... *sigh* Just letting you guys know...


End file.
